1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to carrier devices for gas tanks, such as propane gas tanks and more particularly pertains to a new apparatus for securing and transporting a container, such as a propane gas tank.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of carrier devices for gas tanks, such as propane gas tanks, is known in the art. The popularity of devices fueled by propane, such as portable outdoor food cooking grills, has increased the need to more frequently transport the tanks for filling with a new supply of propane. These tanks are constructed of heavy metal to withstand the high internal pressure produced by the compressed gas therein, and makes the tanks heavy and cumbersome and, as a result, difficult to carry. The heavy weight also presents a danger to occupants of a passenger vehicle when the tank is loaded on the vehicle for transport. An unsecured tank may move about the passenger compartment of the vehicle during periods of quick deceleration and acceleration, and movement of the tank may injure the occupants. Placement of the tank in the trunk of the vehicle (if the vehicle even has a trunk) does not completely eliminate the danger to occupants, even if the tank can be secured in the trunk.
While the known devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the known art does not disclose an apparatus for securing and transporting a tank, especially in a passenger vehicle.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new apparatus for securing and transporting a tank apparatus and method which has many of the advantages of the carrier devices for gas tanks mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new apparatus for securing and transporting a tank which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art carrier devices for gas tanks, such as propane gas tanks, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention generally comprises an apparatus for securing and transporting a tank, and comprises a carrier for supporting the tank. The carrier includes a base member for resting the tank thereon, and the base member has a forward portion and a rearward portion. The carrier further includes a back member mounted on the base member. The back member has a mounting end mounted to the base member and a handle end opposite the mounting end. The back member is pivotally coupled to the base member such that the base member is pivotable between a stored position with the base member located adjacent to the back member and a deployed position with the base member located substantially perpendicular to the back member. A securing band is provided for securing the tank to the carrier, and the securing band extends between the base member and the back member. A saddle member is provided for saddling the tank when the tank rests on the base member. The securing band is adapted to hold the saddle member against a tank resting on the base member.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
Further, the purpose of the foregoing abstract is to enable the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office and the public generally, and especially the scientists, engineers and practitioners in the art who are not familiar with patent or legal terms or phraseology, to determine quickly from a cursory inspection the nature and essence of the technical disclosure of the application. The abstract is neither intended to define the invention of the application, which is measured by the claims, nor is it intended to be limiting as to the scope of the invention in any way.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new apparatus for securing and transporting a tank apparatus and method which has many of the advantages of the carrier devices for gas tanks, such as propane gas tanks mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new apparatus for securing and transporting a tank which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art carrier devices for gas tanks, such as propane gas tanks, either alone or in any combination thereof.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new apparatus for securing and transporting a tank which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new apparatus for securing and transporting a tank which is of a durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new apparatus for securing and transporting a tank which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such apparatus for securing and transporting a tank economically available to the buying public.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new apparatus for securing and transporting a tank which provides in the apparatuses and methods of the prior art some of the advantages thereof, while simultaneously overcoming some of the disadvantages normally associated therewith.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new apparatus for securing and transporting a tank for holding a container, such as a propane gas tank.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new apparatus for securing and transporting a tank which includes an apparatus for securing and transporting a tank, and comprises a carrier for supporting the tank. The carrier includes a base member for resting the tank thereon, and the base member has a forward portion and a rearward portion. The carrier further includes a back member mounted on the base member. The back member has a mounting end mounted to the base member and a handle end opposite the mounting end. The back member is pivotally coupled to the base member such that the base member is pivotable between a stored position with the base member located adjacent to the back member and a deployed position with the base member located substantially perpendicular to the back member. A securing band is provided for securing the tank to the carrier, and the securing band extends between the base member and the back member. A saddle member is provided for saddling the tank when the tank rests on the base member. The securing band is adapted to hold the saddle member against a tank resting on the base member.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new apparatus for securing and transporting a tank that allows safe transport of a propane gas tank on a seat of a vehicle with the tank secured by a seatbelt.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new apparatus for securing and transporting a tank that helps prevent unwanted rolling around of a gas tank when transporting the gas tank thereby reducing the risk of damage to the tank.